The overall goal of the proposed project, Enhancing Cancer Pain Control among American Indians, is to provide information about cancer pain management (CPM) to American Indian lay persons, and the health care professionals serving them, on four reservations in Minnesota. The specific aims are to develop CPM materials that are culturally sensitive and Indian-specific, to educate clinic-based health care professionals on CPM techniques, and to add to the body of knowledge concerning effective methods to develop educational materials that are appropriate to the culture of America Indians. Using focus group methodology, we will determine how barriers to effective CPM are different for Indian people than for the majority population, then address these issues in the development of brochures, a guidebook, and a poster. Using a pretest- posttest design, we will evaluate any changes in beliefs and attitudes that occur after review of the study materials. In addition, a survey of tribal clinic patients will demonstrate the cultural relevance of the study materials.